The Perils of Penelope
The Perils of Penelope is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Penelope Pussycat replaces Brick as her boyfriend with Garfield, not without resistance from her ex-boyfriend. Plot The episode begins, when Jon catches Garfield red-handed eating his lunch, which results in Garfield being thown out of the house. After this incident, Garfield decides to visit the area down the alley, where Penelope is having rather unpleasant dates with Brick, who refuses to share sandwiches. Garfield smells a medium crust pizza with meatballs that one of the delivery workers is eating. Garfield lowers his dignity to beg for a slice and shares the slice of pizza with Penny thereafter. This act of chivalry makes brick annoyed with Garfield. This annoyance compounds when Garfield gives backhanded compliments that compare his intellect with Brick's physical strength. Later on, Brick proves himself to be a mere bully by intimidating Garfield with physical threats. Garfield then flees. While he is fleeing, however, Brick offers Penny a half-rotten carrot, which causes Penny to abandon Brick altogether in disgust. After Penny breaks up with Brick, she decides to date Garfield thereafter. Meanwhile, Garfield returns home, only to find Penelope visiting him with offer of a relationship. Garfield is still aware of Brick's threats he heard in the alley, thus he's doing his best in avoiding Penny. His girlfriend-to-be makes following attempts in attracting Garfield, which include: - a poem she presents in the living room; - the declaration that she likes Garfield despite his snoring and eating habits; - a song from the trash can in the park; - finally, Penny finds Garfield in the mini market, where Garfield breaks and explains her, that he fears Brick so much, that he won't be dating Penny. This makes Penelope so upset, that she abandons the mini market, while Garfield is trying to enjoy pack of crisps he took from shop desk. Major Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat * Brick Minor Characters * Jon Arbuckle * Workers Trivia * This is the first Penelope episode. Cultural References * It was apparently named after 1969 Hanna-Barbera cartoon The Perils of Penelope Pitstop. * The way Penelope tries to win Garfield attention resembles methods used by Pepe Le Pew from Looney Tunes in wooing another cat named Penelope Pussycat . Goofs * Penelope has no lipstick on in the title card. * In the scene, where Garfield meets Penelope for the first time, he claims he's not been eating for 10 minutes and he is staring at his wrist, despite the fact that he is not wearing a watch. * While reading the poem she wrote for Garfield, Penny introduces herself as "Penelope Cat", despite her family name is "Pussycat". * When Garfield escapes his house from Penny being after him, the fence in the garden moves as if it had track sensing cell installed. Gallery TPoP001.png|Garfield's house. TPoP002.png|Garfield thinks he's not observed. TPoP003.png|Caught red handed. TPoP004.png|"Garfield, you've just eaten the lunch for the day ! What do you have to say for yourself ?" TPoP005.png|"BURP !" TPoP006.png|"I'll see what's going down the alley." TPoP007.png|Penny has bad luck for boyfriends. TPoP008.png|"Brick, dear..." TPoP009.png|"...Can I have bite of your sandwich ?" TPoP010.png|"Are you women all the same !?" TPoP011.png|"I gotta eat too, I gotta eat too..." TPoP012.png|"...I ONLY HAVE ONE SANDWICH !" TPoP014.png|"Sorry." TPoP016.png|"Baby, I'll look around and find you something to eat." TPoP017.png|"You're all heart." TPoP018.png|"Yeah, I know." TPoP019.png|"I haven't been here for a while..." TPoP020.png|"...I wonder if..." TPoP021.png|Garfield senses something. TPoP022.png TPoP023.png|"Smells like big crust pizza with meatballs and extra cheese." TPoP024.png|This day won't be as bad as it began, just look at his smile. TPoP025.png|Men at work. TPoP026.png|"Come on, will you ? We've got this shipment to Mexico loaded tonight !" TPoP027.png|"Hey, I'm eating big crust pizza with meatballs and extra cheese." TPoP028.png TPoP029.png|"Can I call or what ?" TPoP030.png|"Meow." TPoP031.png|"Pitiful meow." TPoP032.png|"You want some pizza, little kitty ? Here you go." TPoP033.png|"Hey, I even lowered my dignity for pizza." TPoP034.png|"Why can't I meet a nice guy ?" TPoP035.png|Penny is about to meet one soon. TPoP036.png|"Hi Penelope, how are you ?" TPoP037.png|"Starving". TPoP038.png|"I know how do you feel. I haven't eaten since..." TPoP039.png|"...Wow, it's been long ten minutes !" TPoP040.png TPoP041.png|"Here, have some pizza." TPoP042.png|Penny must have been starving for very long. TPoP043.png TPoP044.png|"Gee, you even got pizza with meatballs on it !" TPoP045.png|Who would have known, that Garfield is more generous than he seems. TPoP046.png|"Well, I'm all heart." TPoP047.png|"Speaking of meatballs..." TPoP048.png|"...do you still hang around with Brick ?" TPoP049.png TPoP050.png|"Brick is nice guy. Sometimes." TPoP051.png TPoP053.png|"Oh, come on..." TPoP054.png|"...Brick has muscles of steel..." TPoP057.png|"...and a head of match." TPoP058.png|"He's so dumb..." TPoP059.png|"How DUMB am I !?" TPoP060.png TPoP061.png|"You're so dumb..." TPoP062.png TPoP063.png|"GARFIELD !" TPoP064.png TPoP065.png TPoP066.png TPoP067.png|Garfield is in real trouble. TPoP068.png|"If I ever catch you with Penelope again..." TPoP069.png|"...I'm gunna pound you so hard that your kids will be born dizzy !" TPoP070.png|"Yes sir, anything you say sir." TpoP071.png|"This is me leaving." TPoP072.png TPoP073.png|"That wasn't very nice." TPoP075.png|"Here, I brought you something to eat." TPoP076.png TPoP077.png|"Gosh..." TPoP078.png|"... Half a rotten carrot..." TPoP079.png TPoP080.png|"You're so "good" to me Brick." TPoP081.png TPoP082.png|"As for this moment..." TPoP083.png|"... I'm your girlfriend no more !" TPoP084.png|"Goodbye forever !" TPoP085.png|"Or maybe longer !" TPoP086.png TPoP087.png|"There gotta be nice guy for me..." TPoP088.png TPoP089.png|"There is !" TPoP090.png|"Garfield !" TPoP091.png|Penny fell in love. TPoP092.png|"Luckily I got away from Brick, before he did something we'd both regret." TPoP093.png|"Me more than him." TPoP094.png|"Jon must have taken Odie fout for a walk." TPoP095.png|"Forgot his key again." TPoP096.png TPoP097.png|"Penelope ?" TPoP098.png|How did Penny find Garfield ? Penelope 08 (1).png|"Garfield..." TPoP100.png|"...I was wondering..." TPoP101.png|Penny looks as if she was asleep. TPoP102.png|"...if you would be..." TPoP103.png|"...my boyfriend." TPoP104.png|"If that furry rhinoceros catches me with her..." TPoP105.png|"... I'm gone." TPoP106.png|"I'll better sneak up to the back." TPoP107.png|"I wrote you poem Garfield !" TPoP108.png|How can she be everywhere ? TPoP109.png|"My Kind of Guy, by Penelope Cat." TPoP110.png|"Garfield is my kind of guy..." TPoP111.png|"... he is an apple in my eye..." TPoP112.png|"... in me he has friend in life...." TPoP113.png TPoP114.png|"... I hope someday..." TPoP115.png|"... to be his wife." TPoP116.png|Nice poem with awful message for Garfield. PenGarf 05 (07).png TPoP118.png TPoP119.png TPoP120.png TPoP121.png TPoP122.png TPoP123.png TPoP124.png TPoP125.png TPoP127.png|"But I like you !" TPoP128.png|"Don't say that !" TPoP129.png|"Go find another guy..." TPoP130.png|"...In another street or another show. Goodbye !" TPoP131.png TPoP132.png TPoP133.png TPoP134.png TPoP135.png TPoP136.png|"She'll never find me here." TPoP137.png|"I wrote a song for you, Garfield !" TPoP138.png TPoP139.png|"Beautiful Garfield..." TPoP140.png|"...you are my man..." TPoP141.png|"... we have..." TPoP142.png|"...wonderful wedding..." TPoP143.png|"...to plan..." PenGarf 09 (19).png|(You have to admit Penny has a talent for singing, doesn't she ?) TPoP145.png|"...how I..." TPoP146.png|"...adore your..." TPoP147.png|"...lasagna breath..." TPoP148.png|"Get out of me..." TPoP149.png|"...before you cause my death." TPoP150.png|"I think it's really cute when a guy plays hard to get !" TPoP151.png|"Need a hiding place, where she won't find me." TPoP152.png|"The mini market ! Perfecto." TPoP153.png|"She'll never find me here." TPoP154.png|Wrong again. TPoP155.png|"Baby food...Flowers..." TPoP156.png|"...Spices...Enchiladas..." TPoP157.png|"...Fruit juices..." TPoP158.png|"Oh, here we go..." TPoP159.png|"Boyfriends !" TPoP160.png|"HI GARFIELD !" TPoP161.png|She's got something in her eyes... Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Penelope Episodes